Dead game online
by Pokecriator2000
Summary: En un mundo donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevive, un chico lucha por sobrevivir, pero en su viaje para superar este juego de la muerte tendra que defender no solo su vida sino tambien el sentimiento que comenzara a florecer en su corazón


Aclaratoria: Hola a todos aquí Pokecriator2000 primero que nada aclaro que este fanfiction está inspirado en el mundo virtual SAO pero con cambios drásticos a la estructura de la serie, si continúan leyendo lo entenderán además los personajes son completamente de mi autoría exceptuando uno que otro y segundo las palabras que requiera una explicación serán explicadas en el pie de página con un asterisco (*) Gracias por leer

Capítulo I

"El principio del fin"

En el año 2022 la humanidad ha entrado en una era de desarrollo tecnológico sin precedentes, un videojuego de rol masivo ha acaparado la atención del mundo, es el conocido VRMMORPG que tiene como premisa la inmersión de la mente humana en dicho mundo virtual, el estreno se realizó sin mayores contratiempos y las personas pudieron experimentar la sensación de entrar en un mundo diferente al nuestro pero un incidente ocurrió al final de la jornada, pues el desarrollador del juego Akihiko Kayaba impidió que los usuarios cerraran sesión atrapándolos hasta que el juego se completara o hasta que su avatar muriera o se les retirara el NerveGear por la fuerza. Así que una ola de muertes en masa ocurrió inevitablemente pero…Un rayo de esperanza se cernió sobre los que aún no habían desistido de conservar su vida.

"Hump todavía los novatos tratan de buscar esa salida tan tonta del suicidio"-dijo aquel chico vestido de negro que miraba con ojos indiferentes a sus compañeros jugadores saltando desde un puente y desapareciendo en el infinito para siempre

Este chico se llama TK, tiene 18 años y es un Beater* que participo en el Beta de SAO, todo su ser tiene un color oscuro, su vestimenta, sus ojos, su pelo, también su corazón que es tan frío como el invierno y carga con una culpa y un odio espantoso

"Es lógico"-pensó para si-"creen que no saldrán y no consiguen una mejor solución, ridículo"

Caminando como si en su alrededor no ocurriese nada atravesó el puente y se detuvo por aquí y por allá comprando cosas por el pueblo.

Luego fue a un campo cercano en el piso 10 para entrenar y después de las doce de la noche decidió tomar un descanso, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió observar el cielo nocturno, parecía que las estrellas se movían a su alrededor y le sorprendió que en Aincrad el cielo fuera tan parecido al del mundo real, claro que en su mundo no las observaba muy a menudo, reflexiono un poco y se dijo para sí que SAO era mucho mejor para vivir.

Al cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir escucho algo, supuso que era otra hermandad errante que se encontraba entrenando por los alrededores, pero al escuchar la voz de una chica se dio cuenta que algo ocurría así que dio un suspiro, tomo su espada y se levantó trepando un árbol para ver mejor, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver pues los responsables del ruido llevaban antorchas y como la luna brillaba tan intensamente le era mucho más fácil, vio a un grupo de tres hombres rodeando a una chica de cabello castaño, ojos tristes y figura estilizada cuya tez llena de preocupación era bañada por los rayos plateados de la luna.

Le extraño un poco la situación así que trato de escuchar mejor…

"¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta deténganse!"-grito asustada dejándose caer en el suelo

"Lo sentimos señorita pero eres bastante atractiva y nos ha costado mucho el capturarte, corres muy rápido sabias, aun así creo que antes de eliminarte y tomar tus ítems gozaremos un poco contigo"-dijeron forzándola

"Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo"-pensó para sí dándose la vuelta y bajando del árbol, mientras que al fondo lo único que se oían eran los forcejeos y gritos desesperados de la joven, TK no prestaba atención y volvió a tirarse al suelo pero no cerró los ojos sintiendo algo de culpa por no hacer nada, sabía que no era asunto suyo pero algo no lo dejaba volver a su acostumbrada tranquilidad

"Debo estar ablandándome"-dijo levantándose y bajando la colina a gran velocidad, llego justo a tiempo para apartar a esa panda de desvergonzados de la chica…

"¿Oye, estas bien?"-pregunto secamente sin mirarla a los ojos

"Esto, creo que si"-respondió sorprendida de ver a esa figura frente a ella

"¿Quién te crees maldito mocoso ya verás maldito"?-exclamo uno de los sujetos atacando a TK, pero con un movimiento rápido lo domino y lo desarmo en un santiamén

"¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para interrumpir mi sueño?"-dijo amenazando a su rival caído con su espada-"Solo son basuras sin talento para luchar y con una habilidad mediocre, no me tomara ni 2 minutos"

Era un espectáculo verlo luchar, eso era lo que pensaba la chica mientras observaba como los tres sujetos que la acosaban eran derrotados y se iban despavoridos del lugar

"Bah, no eran la gran cosa"-exclamo aburrido guardando su arma y marchándose del lugar

"Hey espera no te he dado las gracias me llamo Hikari ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto corriendo tras de el

"Oye respóndeme ¿puedo ir contigo?"-insistió viendo como el chico aceleraba el paso-"No tengo donde ir y si me quedo aquí ellos volverán a buscarme"

De repente TK se detuvo y sin voltear siquiera le espetó:

"No quiero estorbos en mi camino"-aclaro a lo que decepcionada, Hikari miro al suelo triste, pero al levantar la mirada vio que el joven la mirada con sus ojos negros y le decía-"Me llamo TK y más te vale que no te estorbes demasiado"

Por la campiña del piso 10 dos jóvenes atravesaban en la noche el campo, silenciosos y solitarios, ella solo pensaba quien era ese extraño hombre que la había salvado y el solo pensaba en como se había metido en esa situación.

*Beater: combinación de las palabras Betatester y Cheater, se utiliza para las personas que jugaron anteriormente el beta del juego y además tienen la facilidad de utilizar diversos códigos y claves para avanzar en un videojuego


End file.
